Mischief on the Astronomy Tower
by willow-writer
Summary: Broken rules, romances and heartache. A story of friendship and mischief as three generations of Hogwarts students sneak out after hours to visit the Astronomy Tower.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a short three-chapter fic that spans the three generations. It's already complete, and I'll be uploading one chapter a day for the next few days. I hope you enjoy it! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own anything you recognise; as you already know, the characters and the world belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"James, you're going to be late for your detention with – " Remus broke into a fit of coughing, having just walked into the smoke-filled dormitory. When he was able to cease coughing long enough to take a stale tasting breath he abandoned his previous reminder. "What the hell are you two doing in here?!" he yelled.

"Exactly what it looks like, Moony, or do you need to have your eyes checked again?" Sirius responded.

"Maybe I do, because it looks like you're smoking. But surely even the two of you wouldn't be stupid enough to smoke in the dorm."

"Well your eyes are fine," began James, exhaling smoke and passing the pipe to Sirius as he spoke, "but it seems you've once again over-estimated us."

Sirius took a long breath on the pipe before blowing the smoke in Remus' direction. "You won't tell on us, though, will you." It wasn't a question; both James and Sirius knew Remus would never turn them in.

Remus sighed. "No, but you better find some other air to pollute, preferably outside. You might not value your lungs, but I do." He pulled out his wand to extinguish the pipe and banish the smoke from the room.

James wasn't fazed. It was a big castle and at this time of night it would be mostly deserted. He grabbed his cloak out of his trunk and motioned for Sirius to follow him out the door. "Night Moony. Do us a favour and don't tell Wormtail. Wouldn't want the whole school finding out about this."

Once out of the common room and safely under the Invisibility Cloak, Sirius spoke up. "Where are we headed? Remus was probably right about going outside, but I don't fancy our chances with the front doors."

"My thoughts exactly. So, if you don't mind climbing a few stairs, I thought we might take a visit to the Astronomy Tower."

The boys walked in a companionable silence. They were lucky enough not to encounter any teachers or on-duty prefects and even managed to narrowly avoid a run in with Filch's cat.

"If it's true what they say about smoking destroying your lungs, that climb is going to get a lot harder if we keep this up," Sirius said as they reached the top of the tower and stepped out into the night. "Where'd you find this thing, anyway? It's very 'muggle' isn't it?"

"One of dad's muggle friends got him onto it," James half answered.

"And then you nicked it."

"I prefer to think of it as 'borrowed and improved'." James winked. "Dad was just using muggle Tobacco, but I've added a few magical touches."

Sirius put the pipe back up to his mouth and took a deep breath while he waited for James to continue. When nothing further was said, Sirius prompted, "Such as?"

"Oh, you know… powdered Billywig stings and crystalized fire whiskey." James took the pipe back. He held his breath for a few seconds before breathing the smoke out through his nose.

Sirius grinned. "So the lightheaded-ness I'm beginning to feel isn't because I just climbed over one hundred stairs and am not as fit as I used to be."

James laughed. "Well, I wouldn't completely rule out that possibility."

...

Two hours later found the boys laying back, hovering a few centimetres off the ground and looking up at the stars. The pipe lay forgotten between them, just as James' detention had been earlier.

"Did you know I'm the brightest star in the sky?" Sirius asked, pointing above him.

"At least you're the brightest somewhere, because you certainly aren't the brightest anywhere at Hogwarts."

Sirius ignored James comment. "And, my star is even part of the dog constellation. How weird is that?"

"What I think is weird is that you actually pay attention in Astronomy."

"Only when Mynce is talking about how bright I am."

Both boys broke into fits of laugher. Five minutes later, when they managed to calm down, James spoke. "Maybe if I had a star Lily would go out with me," he sighed.

"I thought Billywig stings were supposed to cause giddiness, not depression," Sirius said.

Ignoring Sirius, James closed one eye and stuck his hand out in front of him, tracing around a group of stars. "These ones look like a lilypad."

Sirius shook his head. Even when James was high he couldn't stop thinking about Evans! He picked up the pipe, re-lit it with his wand, took a puff and handed it to James. "Here, you're falling off your high," he said as James' back hit the ground with a thump. "I don't think a star would help your chances, mate."

James looked at the pipe in his hand and then put it down. Sitting up he looked at his friend. "But what _would_ help my chances? I've tried everything."

"How about not doing stupid things like smoking on the top of the Astronomy Tower?"

The two boys whipped around, or in Sirius' case, tried to turn around and instead ended up rolling over and over in mid-air until James put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Evans?!" James yelped in surprise. "What are you doing up here? You almost sent Sirius rolling right off the tower!"

"Not coming to enjoy the effects of magically altered tobacco, I can assure you," Lily said. "Which, I might add, is bad for your health and completely against the school rules. I've a mind to turn you in."

"But you won't, because then you'd have to admit you were up here after hours," Sirius winked.

Lily glared at him. "You think you're so smart sometimes, Black, but – "

"Pray don't finished that sentence, Evans," Sirius said, "I'm far too high to produce any comebacks worthy of your lovely self. Anyway, I won't make you endure my presence any longer. I really need to take a tinkle." Sirius struggled to stand while still floating a few centimetres off the ground. It was more difficult that he had anticipated. As James was too busy chuckling at his choice of words, Sirius had to swallow his pride and give Lily his most pathetic puppy dog face until she consented to give him a hand. Once he was upright, he winked at them both and made his way to the stairs.

After Sirius disappeared down the spiral staircase, James realised that the pipe was still lying next to him. He hastily snatched it up and shoved it in his pocket, as though hiding it from Lily would make her forget what he had been doing a moment ago.

"Don't stop on my account," she said.

"It's really not as much fun doing it on your own." James winked and Lily pretended to try and push him over the parapet.

"You're a devil, James Potter," Lily said, laughing. "Now, which stars did you think looked like a lily pad?"

James smiled and looked back up into the sky. It took a while to find the group of stars again now that he was sobering up. "There, just above the horizon."

"You're not such a bad guy, you know, Potter. Just sometimes… misguided."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and was greeted by the sight of Ron and Lavender entwined in an armchair. Without a second glance around the common room she turned straight back around.

"So kind of you to disturb me for nothing and then forgo even the smallest apology," the Fat Lady screamed dramatically after Hermione as she walked back down the corridor.

She had had enough. She couldn't stand to watch those two going at it any longer. The least they could do would be to find somewhere private to stick their tongues down each other's throats, but no, they had to sit right in the middle of the common room.

It was nearing curfew, and Hermione questioned why she hadn't just gone up to her dormitory. _Because when she's finished exploring Won Won's mouth with her tongue, Lavender will also be there,_ she thought bitterly. She wasn't really afraid of being caught out of bed after hours – as prefect she had some privileges – but it felt weird to be out on her own when it wasn't her night to patrol. So, unsure of where her feet were taking her, Hermione walked. It wasn't until she found herself short of breath that she realised she was almost at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Fleetingly she wondered if there would be a class up there tonight, but then reminded herself it was a Saturday. Confident she would be able to find some peace to sit alone and think, or just look up at the stars for a while, Hermione finished the long climb. What she found at the top was not what she was expecting.

"Malfoy?!"

The blonde head whipped around. The look of surprise quickly turned to one of annoyance.

"Bloody hell, Granger. What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Hermione said.

She climbed the last couple of steps and made her way over to the parapet. Standing next to Draco she caught sight of the cigarette he held between his fingers.

"I would have thought you'd be too worried about ruining your flawless complexion to smoke," she spat.

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione pointed to the cigarette now between Draco's lips. "Those things are bad for you."

"Yeah, so is being in the Dark Lord's inner circle," he replied quietly before adding, almost without a pause, "You think I have a flawless complexion?"

Hermione flushed, but the light was too dim for Draco to notice. "I think you think you have a flawless complexion."

Draco smiled knowingly. He took one last drag of the cigarette, stubbed it out on the parapet in front of him and dropped it over the edge.

"That make you happy?"

"Why would I care if you keep smoking?" Hermione asked, though she was very glad he had stopped – yet a little mad he had littered – as she couldn't stand the smell.

Draco smirked but chose not to answer. "So what brings you up here, Granger?"

"I just needed some fresh air," she said quietly.

"Weasley and his tramp sucking face in pubic again?"

"Lavender's not a tramp!"

Draco raised an eyebrow again.

"But yes, they are."

"Maybe it wouldn't bother you so much if you were getting some, too."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

Draco laughed. "Close your mouth, Granger, someone might get ideas."

Hermione continued to gape at him for a moment longer before shutting her mouth and turning away to look out over the grounds. They stood in silence for some time before Hermione, feeling awkward and embarrassed, broke the silence.

"Why are you up here, then? Surely you wouldn't come all the way up here just to smoke."

"No? I suppose you're right. What's magic for, if not to hide the evidence of broken rules?" Draco didn't continue immediately. He stared out over the mountains, beyond the grounds, his mind seeming to leave the Astronomy Tower. It wasn't until Hermione coughed that he came back to the present. "I needed some space to think. There's… a lot on my mind. Things I need to work out."

Draco picked at the sleeve on his left arm, as though trying to get rid of an unpleasant itch.

Hermione suddenly realised that maybe Harry was right; maybe Draco _had_ been branded.

"Draco, you don't have to – "

"Don't go taking the high ground, Granger," he snapped. "Don't pretend you know what I'm going through, or that you can help me. You don't, and you can't. And don't call me Draco. It's… not right."

Taken aback by his sudden shift in tone, Hermione apologised.

"Why in Merlin's name are you apologising? What reason could you possibly have to apologise to me? I'm the git here."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said automatically, and then blushed. "I do it unconsciously half the time."

"Yeah, well, don't. It's easier when you're being an annoying, righteous know-it-all. Except that time you punched me; my nose has never been the same." Draco tried to keep his expression one of annoyance, but the right corner of his mouth twitched upwards and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll try to be more argumentative in the future."

Draco laughed.

"What do you mean it's 'easier'," she asked.

Draco didn't reply straight away, and when he did, it was with an attitude of reluctance. "It's easier to hate you when you're being annoying."

"Oh."

Draco grunted.

"Shouldn't hate be something that either happens or it doesn't? I know we're never going to get along, but why put energy into hating me?"

"Hating you makes my life easier, Granger."

"Why?"

Draco groaned. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why are you so evasive?"

Draco sighed. "There are some questions even you don't want the answers to, Granger."

Draco's face softened and he looked at Hermione for the first time since she'd arrived at the top of the tower. She held his gaze, wishing she could get into that blonde head.

"Maybe I'll see you around, if the lovebirds keep up their sickening mating display."

Draco smirked at Hermione and left without giving her a chance to reply.

Once he'd disappeared down the stairs, Hermione realised for the first time that the night was cold. She stood, shivering, at the parapets for a couple of minutes more, to ensure she didn't run into Draco on the stairs, and then left, thoroughly confused but sure she'd be back atop the Astronomy Tower before long in an attempt to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this little bit of fun. Please let me know what you thought of it. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Scorpius and Albus sat together on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. They lent their backs against the stone parapet as they chatted.

"I wonder if our parents ever came up here…" Scorpius mused.

"They hated each other in school! There's no way they would have come up here together," Al said.

"I didn't mean together, obviously. Just whether they snuck out at night to come and have a look at the stars."

"Whether who snuck out?"

The boys looked towards the stairs and saw Rose emerging from the staircase.

"Our parents," Al said.

"Well I know mum did," Rose said, handing the boys each a bottle of butterbeer.

"Really?" Scorpius asked, while Al almost yelled "You're joking!"

"It's true," she insisted, "though technically she wasn't sneaking out, since she was a prefect and allowed to be out of bed after hours. I told her last summer that I'd started coming up here sometimes, and she told me that she came up here a few times as well. She actually met your dad up here once, Scorpius."

Scorpius choked on his butterbeer.

"Now you really have to be joking!" Al protested. "Auntie Hermione and Mr Malfoy meeting on the Astronomy Tower! That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in a long time, and I had Trelawney today!"

"I didn't believe her either, but she insisted it was true. During their sixth year, while my dad was dating Lavender Brown."

"My dad works with her!" Scorpius said. "He says she's a complete nutter."

"Dad says so, too," Rose said laughing. "He says he can't understand what he ever saw in her, but mum reckons it's just because she was willing to snog him."

Al and Scorpius burst out laughing and Rose had to shush them, worried their peals of laughter would carry to other parts of the castle on what was an otherwise quiet night.

"Dad once told me that my grandfather used to come up here, too," Al said, when he had managed to quell his laughter.

Rose scoffed. "That wouldn't surprise me at all. He had a bit of a reputation for mischief, didn't he?"

Al nodded. "Dad said Sirius told him about some of the things they used to get up to up here, but he wouldn't give me the details. Probably thought it would corrupt me or something. I'm not the one he should be worrying about though, am I? Though James swears the only reason he's always getting in trouble is so he can live up to his namesakes' reputations."

"It doesn't help that Uncle George slips him free products from the shop every time they see each other," Rose added. "You know his last prank was completely Uncle George's idea?"

"I thought it was more sophisticated than James' usual work," Scorpius chuckled. "Your uncle really is a master."

Rose and Al mumbled their agreement. Though Scorpius had only met George a few times thus far, they had been on the receiving end of one too many of their uncle's jokes to really appreciate them anymore.

The three young friends fell into a few minutes of companionable silence. Al was the one to break it.

"I wonder if Auntie Hermione and Mr Malfoy ever… you know."

"EW!" Rose and Scorpius said in unison.

"Hey, it's a perfectly legitimate question. Uncle Ron was busy snogging Lavender, Dad was probably off with mum, and they were up here alone… in the dark… under the stars…"

"Stop it, Al! That's my mum you're talking about. You're putting all kinds of horrifying images in my head!" Rose shut her eyes tight and shook her head.

Al laughed. "Sorry."

Scorpius started naming constellations.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose.

"Trying to fill my head with stars, instead of images of my dad snogging your mum. It would probably work better if I could actually see the stars though. Remind me why we came up here tonight, when it's so cloudy? I thought the point of these meetings was to stargaze."

"Well, the _original_ point of these meetings was to stop all three of us failing Astronomy," Rose said, "but when we realised looking at the stars wasn't enough, we decided to just use it as an excuse to hang out, away from the rest of the school. And anyway, you two like coming up here because it was where you first – "

"I know that," Scorpius whined, and glared at Al like it was his fault Rose knew. "I was here, remember? Why did we come up here _today_ , when it's so cold and cloudy?"

"It's not my fault that you didn't bring your cloak," Rose snapped, but she pulled a small jar out of her pocket and passed it to Scorpius.

Scorpius took it gratefully. He opened it and placed the jar in front of him, holding his hands over the blue flames inside.

"Thanks, Rose. What would we do without you?"

The two smiled at each other and Al made vomiting noises.

"Oh, get a room!"

Scorpius laughed and said, "Don't be jealous, Albus. You can't hog _all_ of my time."

Rose leaned over Scorpius to smack her cousin over the head. As she sat back down, a movement in the grounds caught her eye.

"Looks like we're not the only ones out after hours." She pointed towards the figure she had seen down near the greenhouses.

"It's probably just Professor Sprout," Scorpius said.

Albus got up to get a better look. "No, that's James."

"How can you be sure?" Scorpius asked. "He's so far away."

"You wouldn't believe the number of times James has snuck out at night at home," Albus explained.

"Or while we're all staying at the Burrow," Rose added. "I'd know that silhouette anywhere. I've seen him sneaking around the garden there more times than I care to remember."

"What's he up to, then?"

"He's probably just stealing something for another prank. Tread carefully for the rest of the week, will you? Who knows what he's planning this time."

"Wait, is that someone with him?" Rose said, peering towards James.

"Merlin's pants, it is!" Albus screamed. "Do you think we've finally found his secret girlfriend?"

"Oh, do you think?" Rose said excitedly. "Should we go down to the Entrance Hall to catch them on their way back in?"

Albus nodded enthusiastically. "He's always giving us a hard time, it'll be fun to finally have something on him for a change!"

Al and Rose jumped up, but Scorpius stayed where he was.

"You're not coming?" Al asked, a bit disappointed.

"Nah, I'd like to stay up here a bit longer. It's nice to have some quiet time, away from the dungeons, you know?"

Albus nodded. "I'll see you later, then." He bent down to give Scorpius a quick kiss before following Rose down the stairs to catch his older brother.


End file.
